Archer
Archer was a American Special Forces sniper of Task Force 141 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. He was one of the many troops present during Shepherd's betrayal Biography Archer appears in almost every mission from The Gulag, where he was responsible for the capturing of Rojas' Assistant, and later Rojas himself after a city-wide shoot out, and was also present in the taking of a Russian Oil Rig. He provided sniper support in "Contingency", and also controlled a UAV Predator, and shot missiles at the enemy base. He shot down a chopper with his M14 EBR and was later heard screaming over the radio telling Price not to launch the missile, and he issues code BLACK, but retracts it, because the EMP destroyed the Russian forces invading Washington D.C. and he went back to base to report casualties to Shepherd. Archer's final appearance in Modern Warfare 2 was in "Loose Ends, where he and his fellow sniper "Toad took up sniping positions on the cliff, and Archer takes out his M14 EBR and says "Snipers in position... Strike team go, Engage Makarov on site.", he then provides sniper cover for the strike team by shooting enemies, managing to kill 5 of them, and he later destroyed 2 enemy trucks with a Javelin Rocket Launcher carrying 15 enemies. After a few minutes of watching the squad clear the safehouse, Archer later saw enemy helicopters drop in troops and says "ENEMY CHOPPERS APPROACHING!! SUGGEST YOU SET CLAYMORES!!!", Archer then pulls out his M14, loads it, and fires at the chopper's pilot, making it crash into the mountains, and after killing 10 more enemies, Archer gets a call from Shepherd and Shepherd says "Move to the required sniper spot... You know what to do, and I will give you your $1,000,000." was an indication to a attentive player that Archer was being paid a million dollars to kill Roach and Ghost, Archer then made an excuse to Ghost and Roach over the comms "I'm displacing! Your going to be without sniper support for a few minutes! Stand by.". After the DSM finished downloading data, Archer watched as Ozone and Hazard were killed by a crashing chopper, and later saw Shepherd's gunship bomb the treeline with missiles, killing all 185 enemies left in the area. Archer then aimed at Ghost and Roach, but Toad, putting the pieces together, then tackled Archer as he was about to fire while Shepherd and his troops landed, and Archer confessed that he was being paid to do this, so he could become rich, and while Toad was letting his grip go from shock, Archer took a Desert Eagle pistol and shot Toad in the stomach, and the bullet went through Toad and left him bleeding on the floor in a pool of blood. Archer then picked up his M14 and saw Ghost and Roach with Shepherd, and unbeknownst to Ghost and Roach, Shepherd signaled Archer, and Archer fired a 50 CAL. bullet and it hit Roach in the back, destroying Roach's kidney and shattering his rib cage, and Ghost dropped Roach and yelled "NO!!!" over Archer's radio, and Shepherd shot Ghost with a Colt Python in the chest, and both targets were killed. Roach was still alive, however, and saw Archer walk up to Shepherd with Toad's body in addition, so Shepherd gave him $15,000,000 instead, and Archer said "Thank you, sir. I'm a rich man now..." and he then goes into the chopper as it takes off, and Archer has his $15,000,000 in a briefcase and watches as Ghost and Roach's bodies are burnt to cover it up, Shepherd also takes the DSM as a operation playbook for Makarov. What happened to Archer after that is revealed through 20 intel items and it says that Archer moved back to Metroville and bought a mansion at a cost of $25,000. He lives in luxury and controls an entire Mercenary Corporation named "Broken Arrow". He still has $14,000,000 left in his bank accounts. Quotes Gallery Archer.png|Archer providing sniper support Archer And Toad by Demzez.jpg|Archer and Toad in Loose Ends Dead Archer and Toad loose ends MW2.png|Archer and Toad dead via glitch. Trivia * Though Archer uses an M14 EBR, the sound when Archer takes a shot is that of an Intervention. *If the player kills Archer and Toad at the beginning of the mission, they will still be providing sniper support and talking to the player throughout the mission. * Archer and Toad are invisible once the player breaches one room in the safe house. They provide fire support, but cannot be seen if the player returns. es:Archer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Task Force 141 Characters